


Finding her pleasure chest

by EvilRegal101



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Awkward, Dildos, F/F, Fun, Kink, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilRegal101/pseuds/EvilRegal101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma comes home to help Regina and makes a great discovery</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding her pleasure chest

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get over how random this is, but Hey! What can you do

Regina and I had been dating for a little over a month, everything was still new, exciting and fun. That was until Regina managed to break her ankle. She had been in a bright red cast ever since and had moved herself into the spare room down stairs to prevent further damage from attempting to walk up the stairs. 

This is how Regina found herself, stranded with no new clothes and in too much pain to attempt to climb the stairs. She decided to text me and see if she would be able to help her.

Regina: Miss Swan, I am in need of some assistance. Could you possibly come round to my house?

Emma: Miss Swan, really babe?

Regina: Emma, please

Emma: be there in 5

 

"Down stairs bedroom" was her reply

Imade her way there to find the brunette under the covers with a light blush to her cheeks and a cocky smile.

"Could you be a dear and bring me some clothes down? A skirt and blouse will do" 

I just gaped, blinking at Regina "tell me you're not naked under there. Tell me." Was My reply to Regina

"I would dear, but I promised I'd try my best not to lie" 

"Holy shit" I replied to Regina

"Language dear" 

"Okay I'm gonna go before I die if arousal" I said taking off for the stairs 

Entering Regina's closet she walked right to the back wall lines with blouses of different colours and materials and picked through them, deciding the one I liked best. Red. I smacked the red blouse and a simple black skirt and walks back down the stairs to the guest room. 

"Here babe" i placed the clothes on the bed 

"Dear, there is no underwear. I need underwear. Top door on the left side of the walk in. Pick something simple" she raises an eyebrow at this

I simply take to the stairs again and follows the instructions until I am faced with a black and red corset tucked neatly in the back. I lift it out and notices a medium sized old looking key underneath with a long red ribbon around the end. I take sit out and looks round the room for something it opens, only to come up empty. I walks to the back of the closet and stands on her tippy toes to see the back ledge, where I am greeted with a slick black chest. 

'Hmm interesting' my inner monologue is telling me 'perhaps more of those delightful corsets'

clicks my fingers and gets the chest to land at my feet. Due to the pain meds Regina was on she couldn't do any magic without putting herself or others at risk. This is how she knows Regina couldn't have been in this box since before her ankle break, which in its own brings more questions. Regina had told me she tripped on the stairs but my inner lie detector went off?' Suspicious.

Approaching the box I dragged my hand along it and entered the key in the slot and took a deep breathe before opening it.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT YOU KINKY BITCH" I scream at the top of my lungs out to hear a thump and loud gasp from down stairs 

I take a closer look and started to identify the contents of the box: 2 rabbit vibrators, different lubes, anal beads and plugs, a strap on that looked familiar, a pump of some sort?, orgasm solo play balm?, an egg?, eye mask, flogger, riding crop, candles, silk restraints, clamps, at least 5 different dildos of different colours, sizes and girths, kinky games, flavoured massage oil, the list could go on and on.

My face at this point must be beet red as I pull everything out and give it a good looking at. The door of the wardrobe flies open to show a Regina with skirt on and blouse with only 2 buttons done up and a pained expression to accompany her shock and embarrassment present with her bright red face.

"Regina Mills - what do we have here" I sat smugly on the floor holding a few of my discoveries up for her to see

She just sinks to the floor, sticking her castes leg out and the other tucked under herself with her face in her palms.

"Please just lock it up Emma, I'm mortified" she replied so small that I had to take a few takes at her to comprehend how embarrassed she actually is. Dumbing the toys back in the box I scoot closer to her and pull her into my arms.

"Babe please don't be embarrassed, this is so hot. I think I just came in my pants. Can you just tell me about them?"

She looks up slowly face red with a neutral expression and slides up to the box. She points at everything and I nod encouragement.

"I was single for 28 years Emma, apart from the occasional satisfactory night with Graham and I quickly became frustrated. I bought a few toys for myself and over the years my collection has just grown" she shrugs happy with her explanation 

"Show me your favourites" I whisper to her. Squeezing my thighs together to seek any type of friction I can get, she must notice because she gets this smug expression before husking out "dear, my pleasure chest has really done a number on you, hasn't it?" 

We hadn't had sex at this point sonde the accident and doctor whale had told Regina she could not have sexual intercourse with a partner for 6 weeks before smugly adding "solo play is absolutely acceptable if you knew your limits" Regina had scoffed at this, but looking at the chest now I don't think it was such a far fetched idea.

 

Regina just sighs happily looking through everything as if she's missed old friends.

"I love my rabbits" she holds up a pink and purple rabbit vibrator and I just looked confused  
She grabs my wrist and shape my hand into an 'O' and pushed it in. It's for penetration and clit stimulation, see? She turns it on and the little ears start vibrating and the hairs on my arm stand up. She pulls it out and puts it back before taking out the beads 

"These are fun, it means any movement it causes shocks of arousal and teasing all day" handing me then I roll them around my hand brides giving them back waiting for the next one 

Taking out a pump she hold it up "ever seen this before" I shake my head "I only used it once but it's a pussy pump, you put it over and pump this part and it makes the blood run down there and make you more sensitive" 

The whole time I nod, a mixture between jealous over her collection and angry she hasn't shared this before

"The clamps" she holds up "means I won't have to bite your nipples anymore, I'll use these since you were naughty and came in here"

Still rubbing my thighs together to release tension she continues 

"What about some light bdsm? You've been bad coming looking for this, maybe a punishment is in order?" 

I bite my lip trying to remain as composed as possible

She takes out a small dildo that's pink and cute "this was the first one I bought" it was maybe 5 inches 

She then takes out the fucking monster of all dildos, it's bright blue and she can't even get her while hand round the girth. I moan at the sight. 

"This one is my newest, he's very big as you can see and I've only used him a hand full of times, he makes me incredibly full and I like to think of you while I use him Em-ma" popping the last part of my name 

She puts it back and looks up at me 

"Are you wet?" She ask me and in that moment I feel like replying 'is water wet' but I can't, I don't tray my voice to not be a croak of arousal so I just nod 

She pushes the chest towards me and takes out w small camera

" I have a proposition for you, my love. You may use my chest whenever you wish, but if I'm not there you record yourself using what're ever you pick and leave it saved for me to watch when I get lonely."

I can't believe it

She stand up and starts heading to the door before turning

"By the way Emma, I broke my ankle in the shower, I she one leg up on the ledge with a vibrator shoved up myself waiting for you, thinking of you. I got carried away and my foot slipped and I broke my ankle"

No ping. She was telling the truth.

She turns again and adds  
"I'm going to sleep now Emma, I'm exhausted. Remember the rules, Play with anything you like but in return you must leave me a video"

I hear her descent the stairs and the closing of the door of the guest room before turning back to the chest. 

I feel like a kid in a candy store, I set the camera up on the box I front of me and settle back against the pillow on the floor. I was going to be here for s while.


End file.
